Honesty
by Terra Silas
Summary: Sakura asks Saskue about his feelings toward her and it sprials downward.its better that it sounde and PLEASE R&R so the next chapter is alot better.


I'm not pro sasusaku I don't dislike this paring, but I decided to make a story about sasuke and sakura just this once. PLEEEEEEZZZZZZZ R&R

WARNING: these events are slightly true in my life, and I you don't like cliffhangers than don't read this!

* * *

Honesty

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." A young bubble-gum pink haired girl with emerald green eyes greeted

"Morning" replied Sasuke Uchiha a boy with dark raven hair and a very cold and dark disposition. This morning was no different from the many before it. He and Sakura had known each other for a while and knew a few things about her but he never got to close because he feared what his older brother Itachi might do to her to get to him. Sasuke was always afraid to get close to anyone.

(Flashback)

"um…Sasuke-san can I talk to you?" Sakura was just about to pour her feelings out to the eye of her affection," I want to tell you some thing." He just looked at her coldly," What is it."" Well um…you are very sweet and I just wanted you to know that I like you." Those words came out so fast that Sakura didn't even have time to think about what she just said," you do." Sasuke's tone had not changed at all, but really wanted to say that he liked her too but he was afraid to get close to her.

(End flashback)

Sasuke was lost in thought when their other teammate, a very loud and annoying, Naruto arrived. About two hours later their sensei Kakashi arrived.

"Yo" "you're LATE!"Naruto and Sakura said in unison,"Ah well today…""forget it." Sakura was not in the mood to hear another excuse," well training is canceled because the hokage wants to see me." And he left in a puff of smoke before Sakura and Naruto could kill him for being two hours late just to tell them this.

" I'm off, see ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke."And with that Naruto was also gone just leaving Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge all alone.

It was silent for so long and she wondered if she should say something or just leave, he also had the same thoughts. He was twiddling with a kunai when she finally worked up enough courage to say something she said the one thing that she shouldn't have,"Sasuke I have a question for you,""Hn,"which was always his reply" do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?" the question caught him off guard and he dropped the kunai nearly missing his foot. She covered her mouth as if she spoke the words of the devil; all he could say was,"um…uhh."_She could never find out the truth and by some miracle she does, I will protector no matter what._ Sakura's voice interrupted his thought,"Sasuke-kun are you ok."I have to go see ya!" and with one quick motion he was gone. She just stood there and didn't leave or chase after him, too stunned about what she said. He even left the kunai; she then noticed that he headed in the wrong direction on his home, now she knew something was defiantly wrong.

On her way home she decided to go to Ino's flower shop and get something for her mom's birthday. As always Ino made-fun of Sakura's forehead, but to day instead of calling her a name back like Ino-pig, she just ignored her to caught up in her own thoughts to care."_ Why was he acting so odd I mean it wasn't a if he didn't know the question would come up sooner or later."_ "Hey earth to Sakura!"She was snapped back into reality completely losing her train of thought." What's the matter with you?" Ino was getting very annoying and she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated " Its nothing Ino, I have to go see ya." Ino blocked her path," oh-no you don't your not going anywhere until you tell me what's up."" I'm fine it's just I'm a little upset that's all"" about what?" Ino was really starting to get on her nerves," Listen Ino I'm fine ok can please just go home." Sakura pleaded," Ok just one more question," Sakura nodded letting Ino proceed," Is about Sasuke?" Sakura didn't know if she should run form the very spot or answer her question," because he's been acting really weird lately." she continued. At the mention of this Sakura was very in what Ino had to say," what do you mean?" but before Ino could continue she was interrupted by the bell on the door ring and they both turned their heads to see Sasuke walking in. Without even thinking Ino said the one thing that that she would later regret," HEY Sasuke, this is getting really old so will you just tell her if you like her or not!" at this statement Sakura's pale skin turned bright red as did Sasuke's and Sakura just ran out of the shop as fast as possible and didn't look back. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away. She ran faster and faster until her run came to a stop and realized that she bumped into Hinata

"s..sakura are y..you o..ok?" Hinata asked and Sakura just burst into tears.

Sakura just sat there and continued to cry, not caring if anyone saw her. She felt herself going insane and Hinata tried her hardest to help her,"s..sakura come o..on le..let me t..take you h..home." Sakura didn't want to talk or say anything she just nodded in compliance and let Hinata help her up and they walked to Sakura's home. The one thing she was happy about was the fact that her parents were on vacation and wouldn't be back for 4 more days, so she would only have to endure Hinata's questioning. Surprisingly though Hinata did not question her as everybody else did that day.

Back at the flower shop Ino just stood there because of what she said and the fact she just embarrassed two people at once two people at once. Sasuke just had a confused look on his face. It took him about another 10 seconds before he registered what had happened and when he figured it out he slowly left the shop and just walked home but his route was different this time and he didn't realize he was heading straight for Sakura's house.

* * *

A/N:I know it's kinda cheesy but it was the best I could come up with and PLEASE R&R I need constructive criticism so PLEASE R&R so the next chap will be better. And I stared this story as a sasu/saku and I might bring some other parings 

**Thank You**


End file.
